


your way to get off.

by 1roomdisco



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Mind Games, Rimming, complicated characters lol, honestly my top 5 fics i've ever written and i write heaps of em lol, migrated fic from the other site, read it in its disorganised order, so many subcontexts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: they don't want everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written back in april 2015. a prompt fill for [where jb is stressed out from leader-ly duties and mark tries to help out and 'repays' him with sex while the others are out/busy. ~~bottom!mark pls and thank you~~](http://got7meme.livejournal.com/851.html?thread=1875#t1875) @ [](http://got7meme.livejournal.com/profile)[got7meme](http://got7meme.livejournal.com/).

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**(2)** _

it’s not like mark is doing this for just anybody. it’s jaebum, for god’s sake, his leader and good friend who hasn’t really opened up to anyone but jinyoung—who probably has a crush the size of andromeda on jaebum—who of course is clueless about it.

and it’s not like it’s his new, dubious hobby to get on his knees whenever, wherever possible to suck jaebum’s dick. he only does that when he’s sure the rest of the members are either out for schedules or when jaebum drags him to the farthest stall of a deserted restroom in TV stations.

just like now.

“sorry,” is what jaebum always says while unbuttoning his sponsored tight jeans or sponsored khaki shorts of the day.

“it’s okay,” mark answers like always, wariness bubbling in the pit of his stomach because no matter how often he watches gay porn for the past days he’s not sure he can suck jaebum’s dick like they do on his phone screen.

“it’ll be over quick,” jaebum admits, “i really needed this. sorry.”

mark doesn’t mind.

 

 

 

 

_**(4)** _

“will you let me in?”

“um,” it’s not unusual for mark to be out of his mind when he’s making out with jaebum. “wha’?” his head is cloudy, his lips are swollen and throbbing. he likes jaebum’s weight on top of him, likes it when jaebum uses his arm to pillow mark’s head as they writhe their hips against each other. jaebum was the one requesting to be put in the same room with him on osaka for their JYP nation concert, which is not unusual for them, thankfully, because what did jaebum just say?

jaebum laughs, nuzzling the hollow of mark’s collarbones with the tip of his nose. he licks mark’s protruding adam’s apple and licks up up to mark’s panting mouth and smirks,

_“i want to fuck you.”_

“oh.” mark blushes, his cock stirring in the confinement of his basketball shorts. sex with jaebum, huh? “okay.”

“okay?” jaebum raises an eyebrow, his smirk softening into a smile.

“i don’t mind,” mark scrunches his nose, bites his bottom lip. “you got the s-supplies?”

“yeah,” jaebum leans down to kiss his temple. it’s as if jaebum is grateful that mark agrees to get off together with him. “have you... y’know?”

mark shakes his head, his frantic heartbeats about to crush his ribcages into pieces.

“only with girls?”

“only with girls.”

“same,” jaebum moves his hands to mark’s tiny waist, pulling at the elastic bands of mark’s basketball shorts and boxers. mark kicks them off of his ankles, and jaebum spits to left hand. “i’ll be gentle,” he showers mark’s chest and stomach with butterfly kisses while working his left hand on mark’s hard cock, rubbing the veins, thumbing the leaking head.

this is the first time jaebum has ever touched my cock, mark thinks before his head is clouded again and all he can do is telling himself not to come way too soon.

jaebum is busy. he keeps stroking mark’s cock as he reaches out to his backpack on the floor for supplies. mark hears a cap is being opened. mark feels the cold lube on jaebum’s spidery fingers promising pleasure on the rim of his ass.

“nnnghn,” he moans when jaebum maneuvers him so he’s turned on his stomach, ass high up in the air with his thin t-shirt hanging on his upper body, sticky with sweat. jaebum shushes him, kneading his right ass cheek, pulling it to make way for his left fingers to enter his tight hole. mark clenches his teeth and the white sheet as the first finger is inside of him.

it doesn’t hurt but it’s not satisfying either. mark wonders how could gay pornstars enjoy having fingers or a cock (or two, or a fist) up their asses in their videos. jaebum pushes in the second finger and still mark doesn’t feel anything. jaebum’s fingers are drenched with lube, and they’re making filthy _slickslickslick_ sounds when jaebum pulls them out just an inch only to thrust them back in again. mark’s heartbeats slowed down, he can feel his inner muscles gradually loosening, but still nothing.

in fact, his cock is no longer hard. the cloud in his head has transformed to a blank state, he’s not even concentrating to get off anymore.

“shit,” jaebum chuckles, nervous, hurried, probably humiliated. “fuck what do i do what do i do—” and then he puts his tongue _there_ and mark shouts, his whole body jerking, his toes curling at the sensation of jaebum’s fingers leaving only to get jaebum’s clever tongue licking his loosened hole, pistoning it in and out in and out just like a cat licking a bowl of milk. jaebum puckers his lips to suck on mark’s clenching, unclenching hole, his lips are _down there_ jesus fucking christ and mark chokes, thrusting his ass back to jaebum’s face.

“ah! ah, oh my god,” mark sobs, tears threatening to fall down from his closed eyes. “oh my god.”

jaebum hums, letting mark having his fun. he opens his mouth wider, his teeth are grazing the end of mark’s tailbone, his tongue is licking the base of his balls. he uses his thumbs to spread mark’s ass, then he spits right unto mark’s gaping hole, pushing in three fingers, curling the longest until it rubs a bundle of nerve that knocks the breath out of mark’s lungs, sending him into a drooling mess.

“there?” jaebum sounds smug all of a sudden, and mark whines, embarrassed that he wants more.

jaebum gives him more.

his longest finger is tapping mark’s prostrate in a steady rhythm, and he’s stroking mark’s cock with his right hand, pressing his hard cock to the back of mark’s left thigh, his precome is warm and abundant.

“you’re kinda quiet, hm?” jaebum says, squeezing mark’s cock before trailing his hand up to pinch one of mark’s nipples.

mark goes pliant, lowering his hips, absentmindedly humping the bed.

“turn around,” jaebum pulls his fingers out, gently turning mark’s tiny waist, taking the back of mark’s knees to spread mark’s thin legs. “wow,” his smile is radiant when he looks down to mark’s wrecked face. “what a sight.”

mark bites his bottom lip, scrunches his nose. jaebum kisses his chin sweetly and neither of them is falling in love, because unlike jinyoung, they both don’t want everything.

_this is enough._

“hope you’re not allergic to flavored condom.” jaebum sees the tears and he wipes them without acknowledging that mark is crying. “it’s banana flavored.”

“i don’t mind,” mark nods, closing his eyes. “come on, jaebum-ah.”

it hurts.

jaebum’s cock is big, not enormous, but enough to hurt. the head gets in easily, but mark needs a couple of minutes to get used to the intrusion. he gasps when jaebum snaps his hips and he feels like he’s being ripped apart when jaebum starts to pick up his pace.

it really hurts.

“s-stop,” mark clutches at jaebum’s tensed shoulders like a lifeline, ten blunt nails digging into jaebum’s skin. jaebum stops, heaving like he would on dance practices, eyes glazed in confusion and lust and disappointment and worry. mark wants to cry.

(the hotel room still smells like banana hours, hours later.)

 

 

 

 

_**(1)** _

their first kiss is accidental.

mark volunteers to fetch jaebum who has been cultivating a new, dubious hobby to wander to the rooftop on his own, or, _trying to shed off his leader!jb persona to become our jaebum-hyung again_ just like bambam had joked affectionately the first time jaebum reappeared from his brief woe a couple months ago, hair a mess from the harsh, seoul wind but with a little less frown on his face. nobody asks what he does during his intentional loneliness, but right now mark is going to find out.

probably.

anyway.

so it’s not nicotine, mark thinks, relieved, as he opens the rooftop door to find jaebum lying on his back, his head is pillowed by his arms, not a sight of cigarette strewn near him on the concrete floor, just a bottle of vitamin water within his reach. the weather is nice because it’s june, and mark is glad jaebum is smart enough to close his eyes.

jaebum squints when mark’s shadow falls on him.

mark smiles, liking the sun’s hot beam on the back of his neck. “it’s time.”

“help me up,” jaebum picks the vitamin water and holds out both of his arms. mark moves to stand in front of the taller boy, circling his hands around jaebum’s wrists, pulling him up with a long, playful groan. jaebum chuckles at his well-known antics. he presses the cold bottle to mark’s cheek.

huh.

it takes mark a second to grab the hem of jaebum’s acne studios tank top, tugging him down for a kiss. or something that resembles a kiss because mark already forgets the feeling of jaebum’s lips when they’re separated.

jaebum raises his eyebrows. his eyes are focusing on mark; his dark pupils are just two small dots surrounded by coffee-colored irises. mark’s fingers are numb, frozen against the soft cotton.

mark might or might not be still smiling.

“y-you looked like you needed it,” he says, bottom lip bitten, nose scrunched, because that’s what he does when he doesn’t know what to do.

“it never crossed my mind.” jaebum knows that mark doesn’t know what to do, and he’s smart enough to play dumb about it. he wraps his arm around mark’s shoulders on his trademarked leader!jb hug. “c’mere then.” and mark goes on an automatic mode the moment jaebum kisses him, open-mouthed, tongue and all.

jaebum tastes like artificially flavored orange and peppermint gum. he kisses mark without a care to the world, not even to the fact that they’re going to be late for practice. jaebum presses closer, kisses him harder, and sneaks his free arm around mark’s tiny waist, and mark gets on his tippy toes, kissing back just as harder with a giggle, slipping his hands in jaebum’s baggy jeans back pockets. this is the kind of kiss people want for summer, mark thinks, enjoying jaebum’s ocean breeze cologne mixed up with his musky sweat.

jaebum swallows noisily and mark can breathe again.

“didn’t i already tell you that you look otherworldly with this new hairstyle?”

mark’s smile never fades.

“no?”

“no.”

“well you look otherworldly with this new hairstyle,” jaebum whispers, smirking with no mirth, because that’s what he does every time he feels like he just made a bad decision.

mark doesn’t mind.

 

 

 

 

_**(3)** _

oh.

_oh._

mark was wrong. jaebum isn’t clueless about jinyoung’s feeling.

“you can pretend,” mark blurts out before he can help it, because he knows jaebum will never look at him the way he looks at jinyoung who pretends he didn’t see the way jaebum looked at him, too.

“what?” jaebum goes back to his ipad, not so discreetly closing the safari window which was showing a jinyoung-focused fancam from a fanmeeting last year.

“you heard me, jaebum-ah,” mark sighs. he scoots closer on the radio show’s waiting room sofa to rest his head on jaebum’s tensed shoulder. jaebum flinches a millimeter, so mark pretends his heart doesn’t sink to hell and back.

“i don’t mind.”

“what are you talking about.” jaebum moves to rest his elbows on his knees, disentangling mark with no effort at all.

fine.

“should i tell him i’m not in love with you?” mark spats. he’s not usually like this. “unlike him, i don’t want everything.”

“do whatever you like,” jaebum says to his ipad, his voice is quiet and monotonous, “i don’t want everything either.”

 

 

 

 

  
[insp.](http://38.media.tumblr.com/01b781e3d80fa3221db70db3c6810227/tumblr_nmxewikpTw1tfbdjxo2_250.gif) | [x.](http://31.media.tumblr.com/4accc65d08c2aa9fa07f3237ee4fe65f/tumblr_nmxewikpTw1tfbdjxo1_250.gif) | [x.](http://33.media.tumblr.com/38fdd17cba0df17aed6410e2b86b31ae/tumblr_nmxewikpTw1tfbdjxo4_250.gif)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
